1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical devices.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Many electrical devices comprise two laminar electrodes and, sandwiched between them, an electrical element which may be a conductor, e.g. a resistive element, as for example in a resistor or a varistor, or a non-conductor, as for example in a capacitor. Particularly useful devices of this type are circuit protection devices which comprise a laminate of two laminar electrodes and, sandwiched between the electrodes, a laminar resistive element which exhibits PTC behavior. The resistive element may be composed of conductive polymer (this term being used to denote a composition comprising a polymer and, dispersed, or otherwise distributed, therein, a particulate conductive filler) or a ceramic, e.g. a doped barium titanate. When a conductive polymer is used, such devices are generally prepared by stamping (or otherwise cutting) a plurality of the devices out of a laminate of a sheet of the conductive polymer between two metal foils. When a ceramic is used, such devices are usually prepared by applying liquid electrode material to the major surfaces of a preformed laminar resistive element, and solidifying the liquid electrode material.
The products of such processes can sometimes be used without the addition of electrical leads, for example by installation between two spring-loaded terminals. In most cases, however, an electrical lead must be secured to each of the laminar electrodes, so that the device can be connected to other components of a circuit, e.g. mounted on a circuit board. The addition of leads is an additional expense and usually involves heating (e.g. during soldering or welding) which can cause damage, particularly to conductive polymer elements. The latter problem is particularly severe when a conductive polymer is heated a second time when the leads are connected to other circuit elements, in particular when the leads are connected to a printed circuit board by a soldering process. A further problem which can arise when such devices are to be mounted on a printed circuit board is that they protrude further from the board than is desirable.